Sasuke Uchiha, Noir
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: In an unofficial crossover between Naruto and Noir Spiderman, in the 1950s, New York reporter Sasuke Uchiha is shot by thugs underneath crime boss Orochimaru. He is saved when bitten by a radioactive spider, and in order to bring down Orochimaru becomes The Spider. Rated M for violence, language, and later chapters. Sasuke/ Sakura, Naruto/ Hinata


**Chapter 1 – Spider Bite**

Manhattan – 1955

It all began with one photographer, Sasuke Uchiha, who moonlights as a private detective.

He stumbled across a case involving crime boss Orochimaru, and was caught.

They chased him through the alleys of New York before they caught him, and shot him.

Once they shot him, they left him for dead, right after, Sasuke was bitten by a spider subject to radioactive chemicals.

He was picked up by a police patrol who was reported to the shooting, and brought to the hospital where doctors administered treatment.

Sasuke's friends, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, and Shino Aburame watched him from the other side of the glass looking into his room.

Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of death, his stomach was bandaged up, and he had a bandage over his eye because after Orochimaru's men killed him, one of them kicked him in the head.

Doctor Tsunade, head physician came up to his friends.

"Doctor Tsunade," Sakura said when Tsunade walked up to the group, "How is he?"

"He's in critical condition," Tsunade said as she flipped her clip-board, "The only people that've survived this are tough bastards, I don't know if he's tough enough."

"He's tough enough," Sakura said as she looked back at Sasuke, "I know he is."

Sakura was right, Sasuke was a tough bastard, and he would survive.

Sasuke was fighting for his life in his mind.

In Sasuke's mind, he had just awoken in the alley, the bullet hole in his stomach was healed.

Sasuke stood up, and found himself in an alley, but not the alley.

Sasuke walked toward the light, and soon found himself walking on top of a set of train tracks, as he walked forward, he found himself standing next to a small open section in the wall.

He felt the train tracks vibrating, and heard a whistle, he looked forward, and there was a train heading his way.

Sasuke bolted into cover inside the section of the wall.

The section of the wall then pushed Sasuke out, and turned into a new wall, Sasuke threw himself against the wall, and pounded against it.

The train was getting closer, Sasuke acting quickly did the splits, and leaned back, folding himself flat on the tracks.

The train passed over him, and when it passed, Sasuke stood up, wondering what happened.

Sasuke continued forward before seeing another train coming, Sasuke leapt up, and attached to the ceiling, letting the train pass underneath him.

Once the train passed, Sasuke looked at his hands, was this real?

Sasuke knew soon enough because as he walked forward, he soon found himself in the middle of a large open area, he stepped off the tracks, and looked around, "Hello," he called, "Hello?"

Another train came to a stop in the center of the room, and the door opened, revealing seven thugs dressed in black clothes that looked like a bunch of Orochimaru's thugs jumped out of the train.

Sasuke saw them, and felt the need to fight.

He cracked his knuckles, and prepared to defend himself.

One of them charged, Sasuke grabbed his arm as it came in, lifted the man above the ground, and flung him headfirst into the wall.

A second thug came running, Sasuke drop-kicked the thug's legs out from underneath him, jumped on top of him, and nailed him with one punch directly to the bridge of the thug's eyes, knocking him out cold.

The third charged, Sasuke jumped behind the thug, landing on his hands and delivered a kick to the bridge of the thug's nose.

The fourth and fifth charged, Sasuke spun around in a helicopter-fashion, kicking both thugs twice before the final kick knocked them out cold.

Sasuke then flipped onto his feet, and turned to face the final two thugs.

The sixth came in with a knife, Sasuke was fast, and disarmed the thug, and stabbed him in the arm, then a quick knee to the face sent him to the ground, out cold.

The seventh reached for his pistol, Sasuke kicked the sixth thug's M1911 into his hand, pointed it at the thug, and fired one bullet into the thug's shoulder.

The thug fell backwards, bleeding out of his shoulder.

Sasuke walked up to him, and pointed the M1911 at him, "Go ahead," the thug said as he turned into Sasuke himself, "Finish it. Kill me!"

"Fuck you," Sasuke said as he kicked the thug across the face, knocking him out cold.

Sasuke slid the gun into his belt, and walked toward the light.

As he reached the end of the tunnel, the area opened up to a large area, and Orochimaru dressed in a white tuxedo burst out of the ground, he was half the size of the empire state building.

Orochimaru flung his fist at Sasuke who dove out of the way, his middle and forth finger fell into his palm with his index, pinkie finger, and thumb outwards.

A web shot out of his palm, and grabbed hold of a lamp-post that was broken off and turned into a large spear when Orochimaru smashed it.

Orochimaru raised his fist again, and before he brought it down, Sasuke grabbed hold of the web, and pulled backwards.

The large spear came sliding into his hands as Orochimaru brought his fist down.

His fist never made it all the way because it skewered his fist completely.

Orochimaru screamed in pain, and as he tried to remove the spike, Sasuke ran up the front of Orochimaru's chest, placed the gun inside his ear, and fired twice.

The bullets made contact with Orochimaru's brain, killing him instantly.

As the massive man fell backwards, Sasuke rolled off, landing on a small section of the hall, and walked into the light.

Sasuke awoke in the hospital, his good eye fluttered open, he lifted his hand to touch the place where Orochimaru's thug shot him, and it was reduced to a small scar.

Sasuke sat up, he walked into the bathroom, and washed his face.

He looked up, and he was muscular, but not to muscular.

Sasuke placed his hands against the wall, and climbed up them.

He then jumped to the ground, and looked at his hands, it wasn't a dream, well for the most part.

Sasuke made that same symbol he did when he shot the web in his dream, and a web shot out of his hand.

Sasuke walked into the main room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tsunade walked in while Sasuke was unwrapping the bandages around his head.

"You're awake?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep," Sasuke said as he removed the bandages, letting it fall onto the bed beside him.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

"I just cheated death," Sasuke said as he stood up, "I feel like a new man."

"You look like a new man." Tsunade said.

"I'd like to request to leave the hospital." Sasuke said.

"All I need you to do is give me a signature," Tsunade said as she handed Sasuke a pen and the checkout papers.

Sasuke signed his name, and was given permission to leave.

Sasuke retrieved his things, along with his pants, boots, shirt, and jacket.

After getting dressed, Sasuke walked outside to find his 1955 Chevrolet Corvette waiting for him.

Sasuke entered his car, and took off for the city.

Sasuke arrived at his apartment building in downtown Manhattan around 8:06 P.M., as he unlocked the door to his apartment, and entered.

Sasuke immediately went to work on his new story.

He pulled out his files of Orochimaru, and someone had been there because all the pictures he had taken were missing.

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke went to investigate.

The door opened, and several police detectives came walking in, "Good evening sir," one of the detectives said as he held up his badge, "Detective Jones, this is Detective Luke. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your shooting."

"I'll put it to you this way," Sasuke said, "It was Orochimaru's thugs."

Detective Jones pulled out his pen and notepad, and wrote it down, "Why do you say that Mr. Uchiha?" He asked.

"Because I had pictures of him talking to Orochimaru," Sasuke said, "Those fucking thugs took my camera."

"We'll do our best to bring down Orochimaru," Detective Jones said, "It would be best if you didn't get involved."

"I'll do _my_ best," Sasuke said, "Thank you gentlemen."

"And you as well," Detective Jones said as him and Detective Luke left, not before turning around, "By the way sir," Jones continued, "It might be a good idea to carry a gun around, in-case your attackers come back."

"Thank you," Sasuke said, "I'll do that."

As the detectives left, Sasuke walked over to his desk, and pulled open one of the drawers, revealing his father's Colt M1911 .45.

Tomorrow he would use his new powers to take the fight to Orochimaru.

_Sasuke's just discovered he has spider powers, Orochimaru and his gang are in trouble…_


End file.
